The Beginning of Forever
by Sass-and-Caffeine
Summary: <html><head></head>My take on how James porposed to Lily. My first fanfic so please be kind. No flames but construactive critisim is appretiated.</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Little Things

**The Beginning of Forever**

_CHAPTER ONE- THE LITTLE THINGS:_

I don't know when it started. At first you were just a challenge. The one that said no. I don't know when you became so much more to me. When it was no longer about the chase but, I actually liked you. You were unlike any other girl. You didn't swoon at the smallest smile and you were not afraid to tell me what you _really_ thought.

Suddenly everything I was doing was to impress you. I started fights only because you were so pretty when you were angry. I always tried to be the center of attention just so that you would notice me. You were everywhere I looked and I couldn't get you off my mind. That's when I noticed the little things.

Things like how when you were concentrating you chewed on the end of your quill. Or when you were bored you would braid your beautiful auburn hair. When you were studying you always seemed to be humming a little tune. How when you were working really hard on something your hair would find itself in a messy bun without you even noticing and when you got nervous you would fiddle with your necklace.

Everyday I worked to notice another little habit of your. Like how you always added salt to your potatoes or you kept your school bag organized by subject. In my eyes you were the picture of perfection. You captivated my attention at all times. My friends had to stop me from staring at you constantly.

However I soon realized what you thought of me. I was only the arrogant toe-rag that wouldn't leave you alone. So I apologize. I am sorry for always embarrassing you. I am sorry for not respecting your wishes to be left alone. Though, I am the most sorry for breaking up the friendship between you and your best friend. I have always regretted that. I knew that I would be working for a long time to make it up to you. That is when I knew that I really loved you.

I worked hard to change for you. I stopped humiliating students. The pranks became good natured and even the victim would laugh with us. I got less detentions. I did my homework and as much as it pained me, I stopped asking you out. That is when I knew that I would do anything for you.

I guess all my hard work paid off. I became head boy along side you and we actually started to get along. A truce was called. We went from enemies to acquaintances. Acquaintances to friends. Things were good between us. Yet I couldn't help but hope for more.

Then disaster struck. My parents were taken from me. The world I had always known was slowly falling apart around me. Even though we were never that close you were always there for me. You became my rock, my shoulder to cry on. Then is when I promised myself that I would always be there for you like you had been for me.

When I came out of my depression, I noticed things were different between us. The slightest touch made you blush. You would glare at the girls that I talked to. Soon I found that we were flirting and I could believe it. I knew that you would turn me down like every other time and I could loose the small friendship that we had. However all of these years I had never given up on the idea of us so I took that risk. That is when I knew that you were worth it.

I expected humiliation. I expected rejection. I expected… anything but yes. Suddenly you were actually mine. You were the one I was going on dates with and you were the one that I was snogging. Nothing could have been more perfect. However all good things must come to an end.

Disaster hit us a second time. This time around your parents were the ones that were gone. You were the one needing someone. I was finally able to support you like you had done for me so many months ago. Together we got through the pain and instead of destroying us it made us stronger. That is when I knew that you were my life and I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy.

Those few months of normalcy afterwards passed in a fog of happiness. My dreams had finally come true. Our lives at school were coming to an end and we graduated along side each other. We held hand and kept each other together when we realized that our parents would never get to see this moment and from then on we were alone in the world. I had you, though, and that was all I needed. Here is when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.

So here I am before you on one knee. I am saying the things I have always dreamed of telling you. You are everything I have ever wanted. I can't imagine living without you. I know that I can call you mine now but, I want to be able to do that forever. I love you more than anything in the whole world. You are the only one that holds the key to my heart and I need you more than I need air to breathe. I only have one question to ask…

Lily Clare Evans, will you marry me?


	2. Chapter 2: The Minor Details

_CHAPTER TWO: THE MINOR DETAILS_

I don't remember when I saw you differently. You were just the one that wouldn't go away. The one I would always reject. I hated you. You annoyed and embarrassed me constantly. However somewhere along the line you changed. I started to see the minor details.

I always notice when you were around. If you weren't there I felt like something was missing. Whenever we got into a fight I would admire the sparkle that appeared in your eyes. I saw how when you were nervous you would run your hand through your already messy hair. Or when you really needed to think you would go out flying. I would stare at you for hours through all our classes. Never once did you catch me. You were starting to mean so much more to me. I noticed everything about you.

So I sat and waited. Waited for one of those signature overly dramatic gestures I knew so well. Yet what I was looking for never came. The pranks I hated stopped. They were now good natured and funny, even I laughed at them. You never once handed in homework late and as much as it pained me you stopped asking me out. This only helped intensify me feelings.

You may have embarrassed me time and time again. You may have constantly asked me out. You may have even broken apart a friendship. However don't apologize. You made me get over my fear of the spot light. You helped me practice my right hook. You showed me just because you think someone will always stand by you it doesn't mean that they will.

I was in for the shock of my life when you became Head Boy. I couldn't have been more excited. I never showed it though. To everyone who couldn't see into my heart you were still the boy that I hated, not the man that I loved.

I called a truce. I wanted to really get to know you not just pretend that I hated you. We went from being nothing to being the best of friends. I loved that I could tell you almost anything and you would always listen. I was comfortable and happy but, I couldn't help but wish for more.

Terror and pain soon made their way into our lives. Your parents were gone. Everything you had ever known was changing. I promised myself to be there for you because you needed someone. That's when I saw your softer side. The vulnerability you hid from everyone yet felt comfortable enough to show it to me. Right then and there I knew this is the side of you that I really loved.

Life went on like normal after. Or at least as normal as they could have been. My magnificent job of hiding my feelings was showing cracks that I just knew you could see. I wanted nothing more that to finally get the chance to say yes. Just when I thought it was never going to come you asked me out again. I, of course said yes. From the look on your face I could tell you were shocked. However to me it just felt perfect.

We were the happy little couple but, as all good things must come to an end, it didn't last long. The pain and terror from the past returned but this time it was me. Those few weeks of grieving passed in a blur and all I could remember is that you were always there for me even if it meant me crying on your shoulder for hours or just sitting in the silence.

Finally we were able to be happy again. Our lives at school were coming to a close and we were being thrust into the harsh reality of the real world. You were the one that kept me strong. When I realized that my parents wouldn't get to hear my speech or see me graduate, you were by my side. I will always thank you for that. You are all I need in life.

You say you need me more than anything in the world but it can't be more than I need you. You need me like air to breathe; I need you in a way that words cannot describe. How can I hold the key to your heart when you have all of mine? You may think you are lucky to have gotten me but I am so much luckier to have gotten you. So you ask me if I want to marry you.

I don't _want _to marry you. I _need_ to marry you, because it has become impossible not to be with you. James Henry Potter, yes, because it means that I officially get to spend all of eternity with you and I could imagine it any other way.

The End

A/N: Hey guys! Well this is the end of my first fanfic. I hope you liked it. I might also do a one-shot of James/Lily's wedding if the demand is there. So review to let me know. I also want to hear what you think of this story. Love it? Hate it? All reviews are welcome!

Happy reading,

Novelnerd97


End file.
